fantasticfourmoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fantastic Four (film)
The Fantastic Four is an unreleased, low-budget film. It was completed in 1994. Plot The film begins with Reed Richards and Victor von Doom at University as friends and collegues who decide to use the opportunity of a passing comet to try an experiment; however, the experiment goes wrong, leaving Victor horribly scarred. It then sees Sue Storm and Johnny Storm, two children living with their mother, May Storm; who has a boarding house where Reed lives. Ben Grimm is a family friend and college friend to Reed. The film then fast forwards to the early 1990s, where Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Ben go up into an experimental space craft as again the same comet would pass by the Earth. They are hit by cosmic rays by the same passing comet due to a necessary diamond being exchanged for an imitation of itself. Reed would dedicate this mission for his friend Victor, believing he was dead years before. Upon crash-landing back to Earth, the four of them soon discover that the cosmic rays gave them special powers: Reed's bodily structure has become elastic; Sue can become invisible; Johnny can generate fire on demand; and Ben has transformed into the Thing. They are later captured by Victor's men, who pose as soldiers of the Marine Corps. After escaping from Doom's men, the four scientists regroup at the Baxter Building, trying to decide what to do now that they gained superpowers. An angry Ben leaves the group to go out on his own, feeling that he has become a "horrible freak of nature". Ben was then found by homeless men and joined them in an illicit Jeweler's underground lair. It is shown that Dr. Doom had needed the diamond necessary to capture the comet's powers.The Jeweler would then give the real diamond to the blind artist Alicia Masters who was also kidnapped by homeless henchmen working for the Jeweler. The Jeweler wants Alicia to be his bride, with the diamond as his wedding present to her. However, Doctor Doom and his henchmen locate the Jeweler's underground liar. Doom's henchmen first try to make a deal with him; but with no luck. When Doom recieved the News from his henchmen, displeased, he seized the diamond by force. Doom threatens to kill Alicia, whereupon Ben, as the Thing, comes into the room – only to revert to human form. Pursued by Doom, Ben runs out onto the city streets, frustrated at his helplessness. He is therefore changed into the Thing, whereupon he rescues Alicia. A fight ensues between Doom and the Jeweler’s men. Doom takes the diamond to power a laser cannon that will destroy New York City. Ben returns to the fantastic four; by now, Reed has learned that Victor was the mastermind behind their kidnapping. Realizing that they are the only ones that can stop Doom, the protagonists don costumes and travel to Doom's castle. At the castle, the Fantastic Four battle a series of Doom's military. Reed has a final battle with Doom. Doom is defeated and possibly killed. Johnny becomes the Human Torch to stand between the laser cannon's shot and the city. He survives this, as does the city he wishes to protect. Thereafter, the Four dedicate themselves to fighting evil, and the film ends with Reed and Sue marrying in the USA, seeing them go off into their Honeymoon. Cast *Alex Hyde-White as Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic *Rebecca Staab as Sue Storm / Invisible Woman **Mercedes McNab as young Sue Storm *Michael Bailey Smith as Ben Grimm **Carl Ciarfalio as The Thing *Jay Underwood as Johnny Storm / Human Torch **Phillip Van Dyke as young Johnny Storm *Joseph Culp as Victor von Doom / Dr. Doom *Kat Green as Alicia Masters *Ian Trigger as The Jeweler *Annie Gagen as May Storm Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Baxter Building *Latveria **Castle Von Doom Items *Colossus Organizations *Fantastic Four External links * Category:Movies Category:Released Movies Category:The Fantastic Four (1994 film)